


Help me find my strength

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley tries to help Bobby when he gets frustrated trying to cope with his newly-acquired abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me find my strength

Bobby tried to land a hand on his cheek, but he wasn’t strong enough, and he ended up running it across his face.  
-Balls! - He shouted, enraged by frustration. 

Crowley stayed where he stood, and flashed a smile at him.  
\- Patience, darling- he muttered. He would have given anything to be able to hold him, try to comfort him in any way he could, but as helpless as he felt as well, he forced himself to stay strong and kept whispering encouraging words to the man, the ghost standing before him. His darling Bobby. Oh, if he could only do something than just spitting out words!  
-C’mon now, luv- he smiled again, and took one step back- . Try again, will you? For me?  
He saw Bobby taking a deep breath, eyes closed. Then he exhaled and reached for Crowley’s hand. But just as the time before, it only resulted in another failing. Bobby looked up into Crowley’s eyes once again, and he saw the sorrow in his beloved one’s eyes.  
\- This is bullshit! - Bobby snapped, suddenly breaking the silence.  
Lights went off, windows exploded, doors opened widely only to be slammed shut again, noisily.  
Crowley tried to call Bobby’s attention repeatedly, but he was so immersed in his anger, he just couldn’t listen when he shouted his name. Also, he had to run for cover when all of a sudden various objects started levitating across the room.  
And then, everything went back to normal. Crowley stuck his head out from under the table he was using as shelter. Bobby was still standing, his hands covering his face.  
-I’m sorry- he said when he finally looked again-. I get a little stressed out seeing this is not as easily done as it looks when the bastards kick your ass.  
-Don’t you worry- Crowley replied, and tried to appear as calm as possible, while inside he was growing more and more worried as he witnessed every failed attempt of his partner to gain control of his new acquired abilities. After all, he was the only one Bobby’d ever tried his strength in front of, since he wouldn’t want to do it in front of Sam and Dean because he didn’t want them to see him fail- in no time you’ll master this. I’m sure. And we’ll all be very proud of you, darling. Maybe me more than your children, though. - he winked.  
-Yeah, well…- Bobby stared at the floor. The mention of Sam and Dean triggered something inside him. Some new strength, or courage, that he decided to use to keep feeding his determination appeared. He would manage to get his goal, no matter what it took him- I’m not saying I want to do it all in a second. But being able to sit down would be nice. It gets boring, ya know, being on my feet all the time.  
Crowley laughed. For a second, they just stood there, and talked. It seemed like none of the events of the last month had happened. The intimate environment that grew between the two, somehow made Bobby gain some confidence, as well as relax himself a bit.  
So suddenly, he came up with an idea. As Crowley kept talking enthusiastically, he didn’t see Bobby leaning towards him. But when Bobby grabbed his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips, that, he felt.  
Crowley opened his eyes wide. Then he laughed.  
-What was that? - He asked, his eyes bright, his lips still stretched in a smile.  
\- Just trying something- Bobby shrugged-. Long shot, but still…  
Crowley interrupted him:  
-You did it! - He laughed again. Then he put his arms around him- Come here, you stubborn old git! I knew you’d do it. I’m proud of you, darling. And Oh! - He lifted a finger, as he had suddenly remembered something- Just wait until the boys see how much you’ve accomplished.  
Bobby shut his eyes and just rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder. He told himself there’d be plenty of time to see Sam and Dean again. For the time being, he just wanted to give himself the chance to enjoy a moment alone with the man who had given him so much, and had been there for him without asking for anything in return, maybe with the exception of that first encounter. An encounter that, maybe they didn’t know back then, maybe they didn’t want to think about it, but would end up changing their lives forever.  
Now, lifting his head again and looking into those hazel eyes, he said: - I ain’t going nowhere. We have all the time in the world to be busy with the boys- he smiled- humor me and just stay quiet for a bit, will ya?  
So they did. They just stayed like they were for a while, the illusion of everything to be done in the future pending, they rejoiced in keeping each other company. The rest could very well wait.


End file.
